Clarity
by shadowjack12345
Summary: Just a little thing. I recently binged all of ATLA and LOK so I needed to exorcise a little something from my brain. It's basically the ending of the episode with a little extra. Enjoy!


**Clarity**

"That doesn't seem like a good idea!"

Korra smiled as Tenzin jogged away, his robes seemingly at odds with his posture. She watched as Asami's eyes followed him, catching the curve of her smile as well. Korra didn't want to go back to the party yet. She also knew that she wanted Asami to stay.

"Wanna sit with me for a minute?" she asked. "I'm not ready to get back to the party just yet." Asami's amused smile had vanished but it was soon replaced with another, small but softer, as they both sat on the nearby steps. Korra gazed out over the water, folding her arms around herself.

"I don't think I ever really apologised," she said.

"For what?" Asami said, tilting her head in genuine confusion. Korra turned to look at her.

"For being gone all that time," she said, her gaze sliding away. "For not coming back sooner." She knew, really, that she had been in no shape to return. She still wished she had, for Tenzin, for the airbenders, for her friends. For Asami. It was a foolish thing to feel guilty about but it needed to be expressed.

"You don't need to apologise for anything," Asami replied, quietly but firmly, leaning toward her. Korra looked at her again, and Asami smiled that same soft smile. "I'm just so happy you're here now." Of course Asami forgave her. Rather, she didn't think there was anything to forgive her for. Asami's choice of words rattled around Korra's mind for a moment. So happy. Not glad or relieved or grateful but happy. So happy. Wherever Korra's train of thought had been going, it halted immediately when Asami's smile withered. "I don't think I could have handled losing you and my father in the same day," she said, holding her own arms, almost mirroring Korra. The fact that Asami had just inadvertently declared that Korra might be as important to her as her own father was heartwarming, but secondary for now.

"I am so sorry about what happened," Korra said, leaning forward, where she saw Asami wiping tears from her eyes. She moved closer and took Asami in her arms.

"Thank you," Asami said, the tiniest tremor in her voice. "I'm just glad I was able to forgive him." They released each other and sat apart again, though Korra realised they were still leaning toward each other.

"So. What now?" Korra asked, of Asami and of herself. "Back to the dance floor?" she said, unconvincingly. She and Asami both looked down.

"I'm kind of all danced out," Asami said. Korra felt much the same, tired in her bones after the last several weeks. "Honestly, after everything that's happened the past few months," Aasmi started, once again seeming to mirror Korra's thoughts, "I could use a vacation." It was a throwaway remark, merely to express how exhausting those few months had been. Korra was suddenly and profoundly certain of what she wanted now, mindful of the advice Pema had given her years ago. Time to 'hang her chin out there' and go for it.

"Let's do it!" she said, with more energy than she'd been able to muster all night. "Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us. Anywhere you want."

"Really?" Asami asked, her fatigue and melancholy giving way to that smile again, the smile that Korra was beginning to suspect might be just for her. She looked down uncertainly and for a fraction of a moment, Korra thought she had misstepped. "Okay," Asami said, and Korra just about managed not to pump her fist. "I've always wanted to see what the spirit world's like," she suggested, carefully.

"Sounds perfect," Korra said, looking over the water again at the shining column of the new spirit portal.

They decided to set out that night. They quickly realised just disappearing wouldn't work and briefly explained their plans to their friends, Varrick and Zhu Li promising to meet Asami's responsibilities during her absence. They each returned home to pack and prepare.

**KORRA**

Korra changed into her everyday outfit, perfectly suited for travel, and gathered the clothes and supplies she might need. This was actually happening. She had Asami all to herself for an entire week and was starting to believe she had a chance with her. Memories rushed through her, out of order and crashing together: the time they had spent together during the search for the airbenders took on new significance as she looked back. The way they held each other when they met again, their arms and hands staying intertwined even after they separated. Asami had complimented her hair and, as she had at the time, Korra blushed at the memory. She remembered when she emerged from the spirit portal with Kuvira, and saw everyone staring at the newly-returned spirits. Almost everyone - as she appeared, someone had called out her name: Asami. Then, when Kuvira was led away, Asami was the first to reach out and lay a hand on her shoulder, and even when the others started piling in, Korra could feel it, warm and trembling.

Korra flipped her pack onto her back and made to leave. She passed Kya on the way who winked at her.

"Good luck, kid," she said, without stopping. Korra shrugged and carried on her way.

**ASAMI**

Asami quickly but carefully changed out of her dress, removing and putting her pieces of jewellery away. She easily donned one of the more rugged outfits she often found herself wearing around the Avatar. She packed another of them, a bathing suit and plenty of underwear. For a moment, her hand hovered over some that was more... decorative than practical, before dismissing it. For now. She included some make up and hair products - hardly necessary but she wanted to look good for Korra. Foolish really, especially as Korra had seen her without it more than once on their travels, and had even pretended to be upset that Asami still looked so elegant without it. Asami chuckled at the memory. It had just been a joke at the time, to make her laugh. It meant something more to her now, to have Korra say she was pretty. Asami took a deep breath. This was actually happening. Alone with Korra for a whole week. She was starting to believe that Korra might return her feelings, or at least hope. When they had chased down Wu's kidnappers with Mako, when Korra boarded the train, she had turned and grabbed Asami's hand and pulled her on with her. She had chosen Asami to write to out of everyone, even asked her to keep it secret. Three years. Asami had waited three years for this woman. She was done waiting. She hefted her pack, aimed what she hoped was a confident smile at the door and stepped through it.

**KORRA**

The Avatar stood by the roadside, just a little way down from the portal, at the spot where she and Asami had agreed to meet. She fidgeted as she stared at the portal, not really seeing it. After she had left the Air Temple, doubt had started to set it: what if Asami didn't feel the same? What if she just wanted to be friends? What if Korra was about to start the most awkward week in their lives? What if-

"Korra!" She turned at her name and saw Asami walking toward her, the car that had dropped her off already leaving. Seeing her, being smiled at by her, soothed her nerves.

"Asami!" she answered, walking and meeting her, stopping short of throwing her arms around the taller woman. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes," Asami responded, almost nervously. "It's weird," she chuckled," even though we told everyone what we're doing, it almost feels like we're sneaking away."

"I know what you mean," Korra said with a growing smile - it sounded like Asami felt that same nervous excitement she did. "Maybe we're just not used to going anywhere on our own yet," she suggested. Asami's eyes widened at Korra's implication that there would be more instances of them being alone together. "We could always invite Mako and Bolin along if it'd make you feel better," Korra joked. Immediately, she regretted it, turning away and piching the brown of her nose while silently berating herself.

"No," Asami said. "No, I think I'd like to keep you to myself for now. If you don't mind." Korra turned and stared. Then she grinned.

"I don't mind one bit. Let's go." With that, she hoisted her pack and started the walk to the portal, Asami in step beside her. She remembered Pema again: _hang your chin out there and confess_. "Anyway," she said quietly as they started to cross the vines around the portal," I know we don't do anything normal but it would probably be super weird if we invited our ex-boyfriend along on our first date, let alone a week long getaway."

Well. There it was. Out in the open. She stopped and looked up at the portal, then dared to look to her side. Asami simply looked back at her, at ease. Then, as one, they reached out and joined hands, walking the last few yards into the spirit world. As the light surrounded them, they turned to each other, their free hands finding each other as well, and looked into each other's eyes. No more doubt, no more holding back, just the clear and certain knowledge that what they felt ran both ways.

Just clarity.

**THE END**


End file.
